


Hotshot

by PeskiPixi



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Lumberjack Fassy, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Woman on Top, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley is doing a man’s job in a man’s world, and she doesn’t need some newbie upsetting her life. Being a female logscaler is difficult enough. Complications are not welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotshot

**Author's Note:**

> So, a million years ago, there was a conversation about Lumberjack!Fassy sparked by the flannel-and-vest screenshot from the X-men: Apocolypse trailer, involving two tumblr friends…. I told you I’d do it! It just took way too long, it got away from me a bit… As usual everyone, enjoy, like, hate, comment and share!

Hayley lifted her visor, wiped the sweat from her face with a rag and pressed the release on her safety line, dropping to the ground forty feet below in a fast but controlled descent. Unclipping herself once her feet touched the ground, she made her way to her pack, removed a warm can of coke and chugged it down in a few seconds.   
“Thirsty work?” She heard a gravelly voice behind her.   
Turning, she gave the owner of the voice a quick once-over, her eyes travelling from the worn safety boots up the sawing jeans, noticing that they were worn through where the padding started right past the knees. Continuing their journey, her eyes slid past the narrow waist and noted the typical vest-and-flannel combo underneath the regulation bright yellow safety vest. One eyebrow lifted at the width of the shoulders, and as she reached the face, the other shot up. It was a devilishly handsome face covered in a gingery scruff, the wide mouth was quirked in a half smile, and the bright blue eyes crinkling at the corners.  
Turning to stow the empty soda can back in her pack and grab a chocolate bar, she spoke over her shoulder.  
“You’re the new guy, aren’t you?” She turned back when she didn’t get a reply immediately, and caught him checking out her ass, his own eyebrows raised and the small smile still playing on his lips. He coloured slightly when she folded her arms across her chest and shot him a challenging look.   
“Yes, I guess I am. And you must be Spider O’Brien?” his words were laiden with playful sarcasm, and Hayley smirked at him, putting out her hand.   
“Hayley.” She made her way back to the tree she had descended a few minutes ago, and looked back over her shoulder again. “Hereabouts you have to earn the right to use a nickname, hotshot.”  
She heard a rueful chuckle just as she started her ascent up the large Pondorosa to finish the rigging job she was busy with. She had to stop herself from glancing down to where the newcomer still stood. She knew he was there, she could feel his eyes burning holes in her pants as the harness tightened around her thighs. Huffing to herself and locking the mechanism, she got to work, trying to put the handsome stranger that seemed to now be part of her team out of her mind.  
Hayley was concentrating hard clambering up and down in the branches radiating from the large trunk she was anchored to, knowing that people’s lives might depend on her doing her job right. Finally, a sound penetrated her concentration, and she looked over to the next tree which was growing quite close, only a few feet away. She huffed and rolled her eyes when she saw the new guy sitting on a branch level with her. He was harnessed, but not dangling like she was. He was reclining, his back against the trunk of the tree and his long legs stretched out in front of him. He lifted a can of soda to his lips and took a long swallow, his head thrown back and his adam’s apple working along the line of his throat. Hayley swallowed hard and looked away. The man was making the blood rush to her cheeks, and she definitely did not need the distraction. Getting involved with a co-worker, especially in her line of work, was bad news.   
Pretending he wasn’t there, she carried on with the rigging job. She blocked out the low chuckle that was carried to her on the faint breeze.   
“Hey Spider.”   
Hayley continued to ignore him, turning her face away to hide the beginnings of a smile.  
“You are going to have to look at me at some stage.” Came the next try, and she worked harder at the small branch she was hacking at with the small handsaw.   
“You can’t keep ignoring someone that you’re going to have to work with.” She could hear the laughter in his voice now. Finally, she turned to him, holding back the smile and shooting him one of her best glares.   
“What do you want hotshot? And are you supposed to be up here?”  
He grinned at her then. It was a dazzling, breathtaking grin. It stretched his wide mouth and showed every single one of his teeth, crinkling his nose and giving him a dangerous predatory look. The grin reached his eyes and lit up his whole face with mischief, and Hayley had to work harder to conceal her own smile. Who the hell did the cheeky bastard think he is?  
“Deck. Now.” Was all she said, and pressed the release on her gear, slithering to the ground faster than was necessary. She hit the ground and unbuckled her harness, deciding that it was nearly knock-off time anyway. Her irritation grew, and was reflected in her jerky movements in gathering up her gear. Just as she was about to shoulder her pack and leave, she heard a pair of boots hit the ground not far from her. Rolling her eyes, she kept on walking. She was tired and annoyed and she needed a shower.   
“Hey Spidey, see you at the barbeque tonight!” He shouted after her, laughter still playing at the edges of his voice.   
Hayley ignored him, pretending she didn’t hear and striding towards the barracks. After checking in her saw, she got to her room, kicking the door closed behind her and dumping her pack. She headed straight for the shower, leaving a trail of shoes, safety gear and underwear across the floor. Standing in the shower, she tried to get her mind of the new guy and the things he seemed to do to her body. It’s been way too long, and his blatant sexuality was already grinding on her nerves. And they had barely just met.   
Getting out of the shower and dressing in jeans and a plain tank top, she re-braided her long black hair and sat down to send her father a quick email. Gradually, the smell of fire and meat coaxed her out of her room, and she followed her nose to the lawn outside, where fellow loggers and support personnel were scattered around the fires in the setting sun, most with a beer in hand, laughing and talking easily.  
A short slight man spotted her and gave a shout, raising his drink in the air. The shouted was taken up by the rest of her team, and Hayley grinned, joining them and having an open beer stuffed in her hand. She chatted easily with her friends, laughing and joking, as much one of the guys as the males surrounding her. She smiled inwardly, once again feeling that sense of accomplishment in achieving her dream. Becoming a logger, more specifically, becoming one of the best scalers in the business. What she did was dangerous, physically taxing and, until recently, seen to be a man’s job. And she proved them wrong. Her train of thought was interrupted by a shoulder bumping her own.   
“Glad to see you are more relaxed, Spidey.” Came the drawl, and she knew who it was even before she turned to face him, suppressing the little worm of excitement in the pit of her stomach at that growly slightly accented voice.   
“Spidey?” she enquired, her eyebrows raised as she turned to him. The noise around them died down a bit, the others instinctively knowing that something was about to go down.   
He shrugged, and gave her a cocky shark-like grin. “Seems as good a name as any. Why do they call you Spider anyway? Do you eat every male after you’ve had sex with him?”   
A protracted dramatic Ooooohhhh! went up from the bystanders, but died down quickly when Hayley smiled sweetly.   
“No. They call me Spider, as in Spider Monkey, because I’m the best damn log scaler in the continental USA. “ As she spoke, she had stepped closer to him. He was only about half an inch taller, and she looked him straight in the eye from about six inches away. She was close enough to feel his breath on her cheek, and to see every detail of his light blue eyes, staring back at her. She could smell him. Warm and masculine and soapy, and she suppressed a shiver, still staring him down.   
“You better believe it Mike! She’s the best. Her skill in the branches is only surpassed by her tolerance for tequila shots!” One of the guys piped up to general laughter.  
Mike, as she had just discovered, tried not to look impressed, but she could see the mirth hand in hand with an automatic challenge dancing in his eyes.   
“Is that so? You like tequila, do you?”   
Hayley just cocked her head slightly to one side and kept staring back. The atmosphere was charged, and their colleagues and friends had gone absolutely quiet around them. Mike leaned closer, and for a second Hayley was scared that he was going to try to kiss her. But he stopped when they were nose to nose, jerked his head a little to the side and said: “Let’s go.”  
A cheer went up among the bystanders, and the two challengers were escorted to the makeshift bar, where a bottle of amber liquid stood already with to full tot glasses next to it. Reaching the bar, Hayley grabbed the first shot, knocked it back without blinking and blew a teasing kiss in Mike’s direction. This was greeted with catcalls from the audience and a raucous laugh from him. He quickly downed his too, and it had officially begun.   
About eight shots each later, interspersed with the occasional sip of water and lots of teasing and heckling, Hayley could feel a slight buzz, and knew that she was not going to be able to keep it up much longer. They were still at the bar, surrounded by onlookers standing in a circle, some have gathered behind Mike, but most of the guys were behind her, cheering her on and playfully calling Mike names. Finally, the bottle was emptied into the last two shots, and Hayley squinted at the little glasses and supressed a burp. She glanced at Mike next to her, who grinned at her sloppily and swayed slightly on his feet.  
“Lezzgo!” he said, lifting the glass in her direction.   
Hayley picked hers up and clinked it against his, spilling some of the contents on the already grimy bar counter. They both downed their drinks, and triumphantly banging them down. A cheer went up, and James, who was acting as barman, grandly declared that it was officially a tie. More cheers followed, and gradually, the crowd started dispersing and Hayley and Mike was left alone at the bar. Hayley eyed her opponent, thinking that she had better make her way to her room, because in the mood she was in, and with the looks he’s been giving her all night, she might just give in to temptation and break her no-sleeping-with-colleagues rule.   
Turning to him, she clapped him on the shoulder, almost missing him, partly due to his sway and partly due to her arm not quite cooperating.   
“You’re okay, hotshot. *hic* We should do it again.” She said, taking care to pronounce her words carefully.   
“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself, Spidey.” He slurred, draping an arm familiarly around her shoulder, making them both stagger. Taking pity on him, Hayley decided it might be best to see him safely to him room and make sure he doesn’t pass out in a flowerbed on the way there. She grabbed the wrist that was hanging down her arm and took quite a bit of his weight, trying to stay upright.   
They meandered their way to the barracks, giggling and shushing each other loudly, eliciting more giggles, until they finally reached his room, Mike having vaguely directed them there. Standing in front of the closed door, Hayley let go of him, making sure he remained in a standing position. Facing each other, their giggles finally hiccupped into silence, and the atmosphere changed suddenly, like an unexpected warm wind on an icy autumn day. Looking into his eyes, Hayley felt herself drawn, yearning to dive headfirst into the light grey pools of his eyes. She watched as his eyes darted to her mouth and back up, and his tongue stole out to lick his lips. All her alarm bells were screaming at her to get out of there before she did something stupid. But her body refused to move, her arms hanging awkwardly at her sides and her eyes locked on his.   
Mike took a step forward and lifted his arm, wrapping a calloused hand around the back of her neck, his fingers pushing through her loose braid and his large palm warm against her skin. Hayley’s breathing sped up a little, her heart kicking against her ribs so loudly that she was surprised he couldn’t hear it. He looked at her with a curious expression of admiration mixed with undeniable yearning, and in that moment, she was ready to toss her rules out the nearest window and give in to her instincts, which were yearning to touch the magnificent if very exasperating man in front of her. Her breath stopped as he leant forward, and she could feel the heat of attraction strong in her belly.   
Softly, and oh so gently, he brushed his lips to her cheek, the tequila heavy on his breath and his stubble tickling her face, making her skin tingle. Leaning back again, he winked at her, and she realised he wasn’t nearly as drunk as he had been pretending. And frankly, she couldn’t quite figure out how she felt about that.   
“Goodnight, Spidey.” He whispered, his fingers tightening ever so slightly on her neck and his thumb stroking across her cheekbone before he let his hand drop with an almost inaudible sigh.   
Clearing her throat, Hayley did her best to get her physical reaction to him under control.   
“Goodnight hotshot. See you at the gym. 6am.”   
And with a cheeky wink of her own, she turned and made her way to her own room, letting her breath out slow and steady, making sure he didn’t hear it. All she needed was some cocky hotshot thinking he could get her all worked up. That would never do.  
The next morning, Hayley entered the gym after having changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, her head slightly fuzzy but otherwise fine. She was looking forward to a nice hard session. She was busy for about 30 minutes when a shadow fell across her where she was on the bench, pressing hard and sweat rolling off her. The shadow grabbed the bar when it rose again and settled it.  
“You should have someone to spot you, Spidey.” He grinned. Hayley noticed that he looked fresh and rested, but that he still hasn’t shaved.   
“I’m fine, thank you.” She answered somewhat coldly and got up, wiping her face on a towel.   
He grinned and pointed at the weights on the bar. “That’s impressive, by the way. I like my women strong.”  
Hayley stopped in her tracks and turned slowly, her temper rising. “Your women?” She stepped closer to him as his eyes widened, and shoved him in the chest, so that he took a step backwards. “YOUR women?” She huffed out an incredulous laugh and shook her head.   
“I hope to god that wasn’t some feeble attempt to flirt with me, Fassbender, because it came over as chauvinistic and idiotic rather than charming. Just so you know.” Hayley turned on her heel and stalked out of the gym, not looking back.  
Later, they were about 30 miles north of base with the rest of the team, starting a new quadrant that was marked for thinning. Mike has been ignoring her, and it suited Hayley, because even though she was still annoyed with him after that morning, he still had an undeniable effect on her. She thought about it as she checked over her gear for tears, abrasions and faults. It was one of the dangers of doing a mans’ job in a male dominated field. Especially if you were the only woman in a team. You had to be very careful, unfortunately. She remembered an incident two years ago where she was assaulted by a fellow logger who thought she was “leading him on”, when the only thing she was doing was her job. Shrugging, she climbed into her harness and headed for the marked tree designated to be felled and started her ascent.   
Later the same day they were all scattered around, consuming various forms of liquid and food, grimy and tired but happy. Hayley had already chugged a soda and was biting into an apple, enjoying the juice squirting into her mouth and running down her chin. When she had finished, she laid back, her boots resting on a log and her head cushioned on her pack, noting the foreman shouting 45 minutes left. Her eyes opened when she felt a kick against her boots. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and saw Mike looking down at her.   
“What?” she sighed, tired and not in the mood for him.   
“Come with me, I want to show you something.” He said, extending a hand. She debated for a few seconds, and finally her curiosity won out, and she grabbed the proffered hand, which hoisted her easily to her feet. When they were facing each other, he looked shy and uncomfortable for a moment, dropping his head and rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. Hayley waited, not sure what he had in mind.   
“I wanted to apologise for my boorish behaviour this morning. It was a shitty thing to say. I… wasn’t thinking clearly…” He trailed off, looking even more uncomfortable, and Hayley suppressed a giggle. “Come.” He said then, his eyes coming back up to her face and his hand grabbing hers. He took off through the trees, dragging her behind him. She protested feebly, but was too curious to really complain. Finally, about half a mile down a gradual slope, he stopped and turned to her. His eyes were bright and he was smiling, a different kind of smile than the sexy smirk she had seen before, almost childlike in its sincerity.  
“Close your eyes.” He said.   
“What? Why?” She frowned. She couldn’t fathom what he was up to.   
“Just do it…. Please…?” he repeated, and rolling her eyes first, she closed them. He took her hand and carefully led her forward. About 20 steps later, he dropped her hand and said “Open.”  
Hayley opened her eyes, and gasped involuntarily. Her hand went to her mouth and she stared, struggling to take it all in.   
In front of them lay a meadow. It was about 30 yards across and almost perfectly circular. Soft green grass waved gently in the breeze, interspersed with pink and yellow wild flowers, painting the scene in soft pastels. About in the middle, there was a pond, perfectly round like the meadow, and looking very deep, its water almost black in the midday sun. Dragonflies skimmed the water, and butterflies fluttered over the flowers. It was surreal. It looked like a set from a cheesy made-for-tv romance. And it was stunning.   
Hayley turned slowly to the man standing next to her. He was watching her closely, a slight smile on his face, but his brow drawn together, looking expectant.   
“It’s….” Words failed her. She just stared at him, her brain trying to reconcile the sexy, sassy, cocksure guy she met to the sweet human with the gentle, apologetic expression on his face standing in front of her now. It was hard. He had taken the wind out of her sails completely.  
“It’s…” she tried again. “Stunning . Spectacular.” She looked down at her boots, suddenly feeling shy herself. “Thank you. This is very special.”  
He grinned, obviously relieved and pleased. “You’re a spectacular kind of woman, Hayley.” He said softly. “And I wanted to show you that I’m not always an arrogant asshole.” She stared at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes.   
“You’re still trying to get into my pants, aren’t you?”   
He threw his head back and laughed loudly, once again exposing that mouth full of teeth. Hayley waited, crossing her arms and fixing a very fake frown on her face. Once he sobered and looked at her again, the twinkle and the sexy smirk was back.   
“Pretty much, yeah….” He grinned, giving her a winsome wink. Hayley rolled her eyes at him and took a step closer, getting into his face and looking him straight in the eye.   
“Be careful what you wish for, hotshot.” She whispered, and kissed him.   
Mike’s eyes widened in shock and he let out a surprised “mpff”, and then he was kissing her back. Hayley was maybe as surprised at her actions as he was. It is as if she had no control over it, but she didn’t stop. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t think she could. The kiss was tentative at first, her lips exploring that wide luscious mouth, and him giving back, his lips moulding to hers, his scruff tickling her skin. Gradually the kiss deepened, and she draped her arms loosely over his shoulders. His hands came up, and he grabbed the back of her neck like he did the previous night, while his other hand snaked around her middle, pressing her body tightly to his. Holding her tight, he walked her back two steps until she felt the rough bark of a tree against her back. Hayley’s head was starting to spin, and her heart started thundering in her chest as she felt his warm wet tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, and with a gasp she let him in, revelling in the feel of him, the taste of him. She knew she might have started this, but she had lost all control of the kiss.   
He was devouring her, keeping her captive between his hard body and the rough bark of the tree, his hands now roaming up and down her sides, his mouth first claiming hers roughly and then roaming down her neck, sucking at a pulse point and nipping at her earlobe. Their breaths mingled and Hayley was lost. She could feel him hard against the juncture of her thigh, and it made warm wetness shoot to her core. Coming up for air, she moaned softly into his open mouth, and when she opened her eyes, she looked into azure slits of pure lust, framed by dark lashes.   
Hayley cleared her throat. “I think… maybe we should ummm…. Continue this at a more appropriate time. And place?”  
Reluctantly, Mike stood back, taking a deep breath and rubbing a hand across his face.  
He chuckled, grazing a thumb softly over her bottom lip. “Are you sure?” he said, leaning in and stealing another kiss.   
“Yep… We need to get back, breaks over.” She looked him straight in the eye then continued. “I am not looking for a relationship hotshot, I don’t do relationships with colleagues. So, here’s the thing. We fuck. We get it out of our systems, we send one night together an d screw each other’s brains out. That’s it. After that, it’s over. You game?”  
His smirk widened. “Sounds like fun. We fuck. My place, 10 tonight. And we’ll talk about the relationship after.”  
Smacking him in the chest, Hayley just raised an eyebrow and turned, making her way back to the rest of the crew without looking back.   
Later that evening, Hayley was checking her reflection in the mirror before stepping out of her room. She wasn’t very good at dolling up, and had settled for a pair of jeans, a slightly dressy blouse and some mascara. Her dark hair was down, falling over her shoulders to the middle of her back. Stepping out of her room with a furtive glance in both directions, she felt like a teenager sneaking around. She got to Mike’s room and knocked. The door opened almost immediately, and Hayley’s jaw dropped. Mike was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. The stubble was still there, but he was freshly showered and he looked and smelled delicious.   
Mike gave her a very obvious once-over, his eyebrows shooting up and a sly smile coming to his lips.   
“Hey Spidey, may I say that you look infinitely fuckable. Please come in.” He drawled, opening the door wider. Hayley grinned, feeling a worm of excitement at the pit of her stomach, and she stepped inside.   
“You clean up nicely yourself, hotshot. Someone might think this was a date.” She quipped.  
“Oh, you never know how the evening might go, do you?” he smiled, making his way to the small kitchenette and the fridge. “Wine?” he asked over his shoulder.   
She answered in the affirmative, and he poured two glasses, placing them on the coffee table and sinking into the couch next to her, stretching his long legs out in front of him and draping an arm along the back and starting to slowly stroke little patterns on her shoulder.  
He leaned a little closer, and whispered in her ear, his lips almost touching the sensitive shell. “So… what would you like?” Hayley shivered, but didn’t answer, not sure herself where to start.   
“Would you like to go to bed? OR do you want me to fuck you right here on the couch?” he continued. “I’m game for anything. I will make you come so many times you will lose count.” Hayley could feel her body reacting to his voice and his words, her breath speeding up and warmth curling down her spine.  
“Do you want me to eat your pussy Spidey? I bet you are delicious. Do you want my hands on you, in you?”   
As he continued to whisper dirty things in her ear, his hands were already fluttering over her body, touching and stroking. His lips were at her ear, every now and again planting hot wet kisses on her neck.   
“Or do you want me to fuck you hard and deep until you scream my name? Would you like that?” His hand drifted up her ribs and cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing lightly across her already straining nipple, making her gasp. “You want my hands on your tits, don’t you? And my mouth? Do you want me to suck you until you’re wet and slippery and ready?”  
His fingers pinched her nipple then through her top and she moaned her want. She had had enough of the teasing, and she turned to him and captured his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply, pushing her tongue crudely between his lips. Throwing her leg over, she straddled him, pushing her fingers into the short gingery locks and tilting her hips, grinding down on him. She could feel him getting hard underneath her, and she rubbed her core against him again, both moaning at the sensation. Hayley could feel the hot dampness between her legs, and all of the sudden she couldn’t wait any longer.   
Her finger fumbled on the buttons of his shirt and his hands moved to the hem of her blouse, pulling it up and off over her head, which frustrated her efforts with the buttons even more. Losing patience, she gripped the shirt at the lapels and pulled, sending buttons skittering everywhere. Mike chuckled and broke the kiss to raise an eyebrow at her.   
“Eager little spider monkey, aren’t we?” He murmured. Hayley dropped her face to his shoulder and bit him hard, making him hiss. “Don’t play with me, hotshot. Are you going to fuck me or not?”  
He pushed her off him and attacked the buttons of her jeans the moment she was standing. As his fingers worked, he spoke matter-of-factly: “First, my little monkey, you are going to fuck me. Then, I am going to make you scream.”  
As soon as they had both gotten rid of their jeans, she climbed on top of him again. Gripping his thick hot shaft at the base, she lined him up and sunk onto him, taking him in all the way, making them both groan with pleasure. Mike’s breath was coming in short shallow gasps, and Hayley could feel her limbs trembling and her pussy fluttering around him. It was so deliciously good, she was on the brink of orgasm already, and they haven’t moved. Slowly, she lifted up and sunk onto him again, her slick wetness making him glide into her easily.   
“O God Mike….” Hayley was having trouble forming a coherent sentence. “Ooohhh…. So good….” She started moving in earnest, gliding up and down his shaft, her hands on his shoulders. Mike was quiet, watching her face with hooded eyes, his mouth slightly open, just watching her ride him, his hands resting loosely on her hips. She was lost in the sensation, not thinking, not worrying about anything, driving greedily towards her pleasure. She could feel herself cresting the wave, the burn starting in her core and radiating to her extremities, and she drove faster, rocking her hips, her clit hitting his pubic bone and heightening her pleasure until her orgasm exploded through her mind and she moaned long and loud, her hips jerking on him as he held her, encouraging her with nonsense words until she slowly came down, her breath coming fast and her face flushed.  
Draping her arms over his shoulders, she leaned into him, wriggling her hips, feeling him still rock hard inside her. She was rocking her hips slowly, kissing the soft hollow where his neck met his clavicle. Mike cleared his throat.   
“Umm…. Hey Spidey? If you carry on like that I might not be able to hold on for much longer….” His voice was strained and his teeth clenched. Giggling, she decided to test his restraint, and leaned back, arching her back and pushing her breasts into his face while rocking a bit faster. She moaned her best porn star moan, throwing her head back and grinding down on him.   
His breath coming fast now, he grunted: “Hayley, I’m warning you…” and she smirked, enjoying the power she had over him, and also enjoying the feeling of still riding his cock, feeling her inner muscles flutter again. Suddenly, without warning, he smacked her hard, his large hand coming down on her hip and leaving it stinging. She jerked and her eyes flew open, and looked into a pair of now amused cornflower blue ones.   
“I did warn you…” he said with a raised eyebrow, and he unexpectedly grabbed her and rose off the couch with a small grunt, not breaking the connection. He marched them towards the bed, and pulled out of her, putting her down on her feet and giving her a small shove, so that she flopped backwards onto the bed. He grinned a wicked grin at her as he advanced.   
“My turn.” The wicked grin still in place, he crawled towards her on his knees, grabbing her ankles and opening her legs wide as he come closer. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he licked his lips and dipped his head, licking her pussy from bottom to top in one slow, long stroke. Hayley’s hips bucked and she gasped. She was very sensitive from taking him earlier, and his tongue rasping over her bits brought her closer to another peak.   
Sending her another scorching look, he really got to work, licking and kissing and sucking until she was writhing on the bed, begging incoherently as he drove her mad with his lips and tongue. Then, she felt him easily slip a finger into her while he worried her clit with the tip of his tongue, pumping it slowly in and out. Adding another finger, he curled them forward and Hayley’s hips bucked against him. Somewhere in the back of her brain through a fog of arousal, Hayley had to admire his skill as he hit her secret spot dead-on, making stars explode on front of her eyes. Her next orgasm was careening towards her, she had no control over her body as she bucked and begged under him. And suddenly she was there, her body seizing around his finger and her hips lifting clear of the bed as wave after wave of exquisite pleasure rocked through her, making her fist handfuls of bedding and her toes curl. Gradually, the fog cleared, and she looked down at him where his face lifted from between her legs, her juices dripping down his chin.   
Wiping an arm across his face, he crawled up her body and kissed her deeply. He tasted of wine and of her and of something undeniably Michael. Feeling sated and blissful, she noted that she quite like the taste of him. Ending the kiss, he nudged her on the shoulder, silently indicating that he wanted her to turn over. For someone that was quite the verbose lover up until now, he was uncharacteristically quiet, while he lifted her hips and shoved two pillows under them, making her lie down on her stomach, her butt in the air and her legs slightly spread.   
Getting into position between her legs, he planted kisses on her shoulder blade as he nudged his hot hard head against her opening. Still sprinkling warm kisses on her back and shoulders, he entered her slowly, stretching her and groaning as her wetness enveloped him. He started moving, slowly gliding in and out of her and Hayley couldn’t believe how good it felt. She was slightly sore already, but it felt so good, she never wanted him to stop. She could hear his breath above her, wavering slightly with the effort of controlling his rhythm, hitching every now and again. For all his dirty talk and his talent at it, she knew that the words didn’t count. She could feel and hear his arousal in the way he breathed, the valleys and peaks of his breath a roadmap of his pleasure, and she revelled in it, and she wanted to pull every last vestige of control from him, take it and hold it in her heart after this night. She listened to him as his thrusts sped up, and she could feel her core throbbing with another orgasm as her little nub rubbed deliciously against the bedding with each of his thrusts.  
Tilting her hips a little more, she felt him oh so deep inside her, he was large, stretching her and filling her to the brim, and she loved it. She knew he was close as she felt his rhythm faltering slightly. He was losing control and she loved it, knowing that she made him this, brought him to this base level, brought her next peak, and she squeezed her eyes shut as the wave washed over her. It was different this time. Deeper, a little darker, bringing tears to the corners of her eyes. In the midst of her bliss she felt him still above her, holding his breath, his body taught like a bowstring, and then he released, his hips pressed tightly against her butt, his head bowed, and in his last ecstasy, he sunk his teeth into the large muscle on her shoulder, biting down and breathing hard through his nose as he spilled his seed deep within her.  
His hips bucked in small movements against her as he finally came down, the contentment flowing out of him as his warm heavy body relaxed on top of her. Eventually, he rolled off her onto his back, and she turned, snuggling into him and resting her head on his shoulder, their legs twining together. For a long time, they were quiet, letting their heartbeats return to normal. After just regrouping for a few mintes, Hayley spoke.   
“Good fuck.” Trying to make her voice light and matter-of-fact. She felt rather than heard the chuckle rumbling in is chest.   
“I would like to think it was slightly better than a good fuck. You’re hurting a guys’ feeling here.”   
Hayley grinned into his chest, thinking that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be slightly more honest.   
“Okay, fine. It was a fabulous fuck. A ridiculously awesome fuck. You can walk out of her with your head held high, sir, because you kept your promise. I might have lost count.”  
“Good.” He mumbled, sleep laying thick on his voice.   
The last thing Hayley thought as her thoughts started to drift was that she would mind doing this again.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was two days later, and Hayley was just getting out of the shower, feeling irritated and out of sorts even after a tough gym session. Ever since their night together, she had been trying to avoid Mike, knowing on a primal level that if she wasn’t careful, she was going to fall, and fall hard. After trying to engage her a few times, he had gotten the message, and was keeping his distance. Which was inexplicably making her even more short-tempered.   
Hayley jumped at the knock on her door. She couldn’t think who it might be. It was Sunday, they weren’t felling today, and she was heading into town to get a few supplies and wile away the time off base. She opened the door, and her breath was nearly knocked out of her.   
On her doorstep stood Mike. He was dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt, looking hot as all fuck. He was also carrying an over-the-top bouquet of red roses, and wearing a slightly sheepish smile. Hayley suppressed a smile.   
“What are you doing?” she asked raising an eyebrow at the ensemble in front of her.   
Mike grinned his wide shark-like grin and held out the roses.   
“They’re for you. Also, I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?” He stopped and nibbled at his bottom lip, looking nervous. Hayley shook her head automatically, her ingrained caution taking over, trying to make her refuse and slam the door in his face.   
“Please?” the single word was spoken softly, and those blue blue eyes beseeched her, making him look like a particularly handsome puppy.   
Hayley turned away from the door, noting how his face fell a little when she did. She grabbed her jacket and her keys and slammed the door behind her. Turning to him, she said:  
“How about lunch right now, and you never bring me flowers again?”  
Grinning, he nodded.   
“I can live with that.”


End file.
